Issues
by GryffindorTom
Summary: When Hannah Abbott confronts her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, about why he refuses to commit further to her, he reveals the truth. After talking to her best friend, Susan Potter, does she manage to make Neville commit?


**Issues** – Rating **T**

Summary – **When** ** _Hannah_** ** _Abbott_** **confronts her boyfriend,** ** _Neville_** ** _Longbottom_** **, about why he refuses to commit further to her, he reveals the truth. After talking to her best friend,** ** _Susan_** ** _Potter_** **, does she manage to make** ** _Neville_** **commit?**

Pairings – **Harry/Susan, Neville/Susan**

-Issues-

 **Longbottom Hall, Chorley, Lancashire, England**

 **17th March 2005**

Hannah Abbot was getting annoyed. She had been dating her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom for six years, and living with him for four, and she had been waiting for him to propose to her. Eventually she had got fed up of waiting, so today she decided to ask him to marry her. Neville, however, refused.

"But why not Neville?" Hannah asked. "Why won't you marry me?"

"Hannah, my love, the only girl in my life, the reason I am not going to marry you is because, despite our being in a relationship for over six years, we have no need to even consider marriage." Neville said, waving his hand dismissively. "Even though you have proven your loyalty as a good Hufflepuff would, and you have faithfully stood by my side through thick and thin, I see no need to even consider marriage to you as I know that it is not like you would be going anywhere."

Thinking he was in the clear, Neville sighed, not noticing that Hannah was getting angry with her boyfriend, especially as she had noticed the complacency that her boyfriend was sounding.

Getting annoyed with Neville, she ran up to the bedroom that they shared in Longbottom Hall and took her clothes from the closet, including the ones that Neville had brought her. Casting an undetectable extension charm on her handbag, she placed all of her clothes into her bag and left, leaving Neville to down a bottle or two of Firewhiskey.

 **Grand Pacific, Deansgate, Manchester, England**

 **17th March 2005**

Susan Potter had received a frantic Floo call from her friend Hannah while she was at work in the Ministry of Magic. Answering the call, she could see that Hannah was in tears and that something massive had upset her.

Susan was shocked when Hannah said that she was at her mother's house which was surprising as she thought that Hannah was living at Longbottom Hall with her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom. Susan suggested meeting her friend after she had finished work, intending on having a drink at a wine bar in central Manchester, near to her house in Rochdale.

Susan was in the middle of a glass of wine when Hannah walked into the bar. Seeing the blonde, Susan stood up and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. They headed over to a booth and ordered a bottle of red wine for them to share, as Susan knew that Hannah was partial to a glass of red.

Hannah sighed, knowing that Susan was just finished at work and was wanting to go and see her baby son, James, and her husband, Harry.

Susan saw the look on her friends face and frowned. "Whats up Hannah?" She said, noticing that her friend was trying not to cry.

"It…it is Neville that is what is up. He has been putting off proposing to me so I thought it prudent to ask him to marry me instead, knowing that he hasn't even done it." Hannah said, taking a sip of wine. "When I asked him, he told me…he told me that he was not even intending on asking me to marry him and that he didn't want to marry me."

"WHAT!" Susan shouted, "I am going to kill him. If I don't then I am sure that Harry will!"

"I know you have a bad temper Susan, and I know Harry is his second cousin," Hannah said, "But killing him is not an option."

"I think Harry needs to have words with him then." Susan said, smiling.

 **Longbottom Hall, Chorley, Lancashire, England**

 **20th March 2005**

Harry walked into Longbottom Hall, carrying his son, James Sirius Potter, with him. Susan had told him about Hannah's situation and to say that he was not happy was an understatement. He had decided to take a day trip away from Rochdale, where he had brought a home with his wife, Susan, in order to visit his great aunt, Augusta Longbottom, and her grandson, Neville.

"Hello Harry." Augusta said, having been informed by the Longbottom Head Elf, Knocky, that he was in the entrance hall.

"Hello great aunt Augusta, how are you this fine day." Harry said.

"Fine thanks." Augusta said. She noticed James was in his arms and accepted holding him for a few minutes. "Reminds me of when I held our Frank for the first time as a baby, then when I held your father for your grandmother, Euphemia." She sighed, the memories from her younger days coming back.

"It's a pity I never got to meet my grandparents." Harry said, looking at Augusta. "I mean, I do have their portraits and get to talk to them and my mom and dad, but it is not the same as being with them in the flesh."

"I know. I miss Fleamont, Euphemia, Charlus and Dorea so much, just like I miss my husband Charles as well as Frank and Alice. A combination of Dragon Pox and Death Eaters killed off most of the Longbottom and Potter family." Augusta said, sadly. She led her great nephew along the corridor past the portraits of Longbottom family members, standing alongside the members of the Potter family who were no longer living.

Arriving in the Drawing Room, Harry saw Neville was drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey and looking sad.

"Neville." Harry said, heading to sit on the sofa next to his fellow Gryffindor. "Neville. You need to listen to me."

Neville continued drinking the Firewhiskey until Harry took the bottle from his hands and smashed it into the fireplace. "She's gone. She's gone and I am never going to see Hannah again." He said, not noticing the bottle had left until he went to take another swig. He looked at Harry and frowned.

"Why did you take that for?" Neville asked.

"You are being a git to your girlfriend." Harry said, hugging his friend. "She was ready to commit to the rest of her life with you until you refused her proposal. Why Neville? Whenever you are at parties, you and Hannah are the only one who isn't married. Hell, even Justin got his balls out and proposed to Hermione, and Ron with Lavender. What is it that makes you unable to commit?"

"I…You…you are right Harry. I should have proposed sooner to Hannah." Neville said, crying. "Where…where is she?"

"She is at her mother's house." Harry said. "She was going to meet Susan tonight for a night on the town at Manchester."

Neville crouched down to the fireplace, taking a vial of sobering potion on the way down and proceeded to Floo call the residence of Marilyn Abbot. He was about to correct his mistake.

In the end, Hannah and Neville got married a few months later, and for them and their daughter Alice, all was well

 **-Issues-**

 **A/N** – This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
